marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
LEGO Cinematic Spider-Verse
The ''LEGO Cinematic Spider-Verse ''is a brickfilm project created by Benspider and MaxGoji. Inspired by the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the project serves as the "bridging point" for MaxGoji and Benspider's respective LEGO brickfilm series' based on the Marvel Comics character Spider-Man. History The seeds for the project stretch as far back as to the original idea for Benspider's LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series, which was a "remake" of sorts to The Spectacular Spider-Man animated series. The idea was further expanded upon when MaxGoji spawned his popular The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man series, serving as an adaptation of the first volume of The Amazing Spider-Man (1963-1998). Afterwards, the two, accompanied by Coolot1, would participate in their first joint-venture project, ''Spider-Man: Power and Responsibility''. From there, the growth of their friendship would mark the beginning of the project, continuing on with adaptations of Spider-Girl, the Kaijuverse version of Spider-Man, Spider-Gwen, Spider-Man 2099, a loose adaptation of Ultimate Spider-Man, and more. The idea itself first came into fruition when Benspider conceived ''LEGO Webspinner: The Series'', which was supposed to be an adaptation of the Spider-Verse itself, following the trials and tribunals of several different Spider-Men and eventually merging them together into a crossover. The idea to have their own series' versions of Spider-Man unite together to face an unstoppable odd manifested itself in the form of MaxGoji's LEGO Spider-Men, which pit four different versions of Spider-Man against an omnipotent Mysterio. Brickfilms and brickseries' (NOTE: Each series adapts a specific part about the Marvel Multiverse.) * LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series ''(adapts the ''Spectacular Spider-Man ''animated series with elements from:The spidey comics,the Spider-Man San Raimi film series,Marvel Adventures: Spider-Man and the ''Ultimate Spider-Man comic books.) * The Sensational LEGO Spider-Man ''(adapts the mainstream Marvel Universe Spider-Man stories from 1963 to 1998.) * ''The Stunning LEGO Spider-Girl ''(set in ''Sensational's continuity but adapts the MC2 timeline.) * LEGO Marvel Kaijuverse: The Web Series ''(adapts the mainstream Marvel Kaijuverse.) * ''LEGO Web of Spider-Man ''(pseudo-adapts the original ''Spider-Man film series. Set after Spider-Man 2.) * LEGO Spider-Gwen: Truth Without Justice ''(adapts Earth-65.) * ''LEGO Spider-Man 2099: World of Tomorrow ''(adapts the ''2099 imprint.) * LEGO Spider-Man: Irresponsible ''(pseudo-adapts the ''Ultimate Spider-Man comics.) *''The Spectacular LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'''' (a sequel to the ''Spectacular Spider-Man animated series.) * LEGO Webspinner: The Series ''(a combination of ''Web Warriors and Exiles.) *''LEGO Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man '' * ''The Spectacular LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'') (a continuation of the spectacular spider-man) * LEGO Puff of Responsibility: Story of a Hero ''(adapts the Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls crossover fanfiction, ''A Puff of Responsibility.) * ''The Amazing LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series'''' (adapts the 616 comics and the 90's animated series, mostly from 1963 to 2014.) *[[LEGO Astonishing Spider-Man: The Web Series|''LEGO Astonishing Spider-Man: The Web Series]]'' (adapts TBA.) *[[Ultimate LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series|''Ultimate LEGO Spider-Man: The Web Series]]'' (adapts the ''Ultimate comics, the Spidey comics and the MTV animated series.) *''LEGO Marvel Sigmaverse: Spider-Man'''' (adapts the Sigmaverse timeline.) *LEGO Spider-Man: The Legend Continues (adapts the fan-made ''Spider-Man: The Series.) * LEGO Spider-Men ''(adapts the video game ''Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions.) * LEGO Spider-Men: Inheritance ''(adapts the storyline of ''Spider-Verse.) Universes * Earth-616901616 * Earth-13124 * Earth-TRN953 * Earth-11191021 *Earth-9906283 * Earth-10211920935 * Earth-2015131518181523 * Earth-120507051404 * ??? * Earth-1997131 * ??? * ??? Category:LEGO Category:Stop motion Category:Created by MaxGoji Category:Benspider